A Boy, A Girl and New York
by Axelrocks
Summary: "Carol knew that the man sitting across from her on a park bench would not be happy if he knew that he was the subject of her drawing of the day. The man was interesting, though, with his sleeveless hunter green shirt and ripped jeans. He didn't look like he belonged in the city of New York. He looked like he belonged in a wilderness somewhere." Strictly Caryl. No ZA.
1. Chapter 1

**I have been working on this story on and off for _months, _now, and after the recent conclusion of season four I thought we could all use some happiness in the Caryl fandom. This is strictly Caryl. No other characters will be making an appearance, except for Merle. It's obviously an AU and there will be no ZA. And yes, I got the idea of them meeting in Central Park from Norman and Melissa's spin-off song, but that's the only similarity lol. So, I'm kind of nervous to be posting this because it's my baby! Please be gentle and kind with it! :)  
**

**Also, I'm dedicating this story to my dear friend, Robyn. This probably would not have been written if it wasn't for her. Actually, that's how a lot of my stories are. No Robyn, no story! :)**

* * *

**Part One**

Carol knew that the man sitting across from her on a park bench would not be happy if he knew that he was the subject of her drawing of the day. The man was interesting, though, with his sleeveless hunter green shirt and ripped jeans. He didn't look like he belonged in the city of New York. He looked like he belonged in a wilderness somewhere.

When his narrowed eyes moved to meet hers, she quickly looked down at her sketchbook. Hopefully, she hadn't made things too obvious. The last thing she needed was for him to come over and...

"Whatcha drawin'?"

...ask what she was drawing. As covertly as she could be, she pressed the book to her chest and gave him a smile. "Oh, um, nothing."

The man, who was so much more handsome up close, had walked across the pathway separating their two benches and took a seat just inches away. His right arm, a very muscular one at that, snaked along the back of the seat and she could feel his fingers brush along her shoulder.

This man was a complete stranger and yet, she didn't mind his proximity. At all. His left hand lifted from his lap and he gently pried the sketchbook from her hands. She didn't resist and watched in horror as he studied the pencil drawing in front of him.

Oh God, he was going to think she was some kind of crazy stalker chick. He was probably two seconds away from bolting and getting the hell away from her.

"Hm," he said, finally, seemingly in thought as he continued to study the picture, with a crease appearing between his brows.

Carol moved to grab the sketch back, very embarrassed. "I know it's bad. It doesn't look like you, at all."

The man let her take the sketchbook back. "Nah, it looked like me. Jus' wonderin' why you would want to draw my ugly mug anyways."

Ugly? Ha! Carol wanted to laugh out loud. This man was far from ugly. "I'm Carol, by the way." She held out a hand.

"Daryl." He shook the offered hand and she felt the rough calluses on his, which suggested he was use to hard work.

"You've got yourself an accent," she observed after safely tucking her drawing in the bag by her feet. "You aren't from around here, are you?"

"Nope. Born and raised in Georgia." The arm behind her back remained and the way he was looking at her should have freaked her out. Instead, she felt a warm flush overcome her body.

"I was born in Georgia, too. Can't tell, though. I haven't lived there in nearly twenty years. So, you're a long way from home, huh?"

Daryl's eyes left hers, then, if only for a second as he rolled them. "Yeah. It's all cuz of my idiot brother. He thought his..._business_ would be more successful in a larger city. So, far we've upgraded from a shitty apartment to a slightly less shitty apartment with a lot more noise."

Carol hid a smile behind a hand. From the look on Daryl's face, she knew the story hadn't been told to gain sympathy. It had been told to inform her of how big of an idiot Daryl's brother was. He grinned when she saw the laughter she was holding back and Carol froze at the sight.

Daryl's smile was gorgeous. Unfortunately, just as sudden as that set of perfect white teeth appeared, they were gone. Hidden by a pair of lips, the bottom one slightly fuller than the top. Not that Carol had been staring or anything.

Daryl started to look a little uncomfortable as _she _stared at him and Carol wondered if her gaze had the opposite effect on him as his had on her. Quickly, Carol averted her eyes to her lap and hoped she hadn't scared him off. Six months she had lived in New York and hadn't felt a connection with anyone. Until now. Moving from South Carolina to New York had been a large step, but a necessary one.

She had been in a relationship bordering on abusive. Ed had never actually hit her, but Carol knew that in time he would. So, she had escaped with a car full of her possessions and an iron will that had her pulling onto the streets of Manhattan. Childhood dreams of becoming a famous artist were finally being able to be pursued, but she wasn't the only twenty-something who came to New York for success. Now, she worked two jobs. A waitress during the week and as a receptionist at a small law firm during the weekends. All the spare money she earned went straight into a piggy bank labeled 'Art School'.

Carol, realizing that it had been silent, looked over at her bench mate and noticed that he was looking off somewhere in front of them and was gnawing at the skin on his left thumb. Daryl still looked nervous. Carol wondered if maybe she should just leave, but standing up from that bench, with his arm still slung along the back, was proving to be the hardest thing to do.

Daryl must have noticed her shifting and turned to look at her, thumb slowly lowered back to his side. His cobalt eyes gave her a once over before settling back on her face.

The saucy part of Carol wanted to ask if he liked what he saw, but the shy, insecure one remained silent. In the seven months, she had been with Ed, the compliments came few and very far in between. Insults and putdowns were more common.

"Hey," his voice started her and sounded different from before. Gone was the confident man who had strutted over the pathway, sat right next to her and plucked her sketchbook from her hands. Now, he looked as shy as she felt and Carol found that enduring. Smiling, she encouraged him to continue. "Uh, wanna grab a bite to eat?" He wasn't looking at her as he asked and she saw his left hand begin to itch back up to his mouth.

It took a moment for Carol to process what he had asked and she stuttered out a 'Sure.'. The only thing she had eaten that day was a hotdog from one of the vendors outside her apartment building.

"Uh, all right, then." Daryl stood from the bench and watched Carol gather the rest of her things to place back in her bag.

Carol placed the messenger bag over her shoulder, smoothed down the unruly auburn curls on her head and smiled at Daryl. "Any place in particular you want to go?" They could go to the shadiest bar in all of New York and she wouldn't mind as long as she was with him. Geez, she was beginning to sound like some kind of romance novel.

Daryl shrugged with his hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans. "Haven't been here long enough to know what's good and what isn't." He looked over at her. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"No. We can just walk around, though, and see if anything catches our eyes." She suggested.

Daryl gave a quick nod. "Okay, that sounds good."

_**~D-C~**_

Daryl didn't know what had come over him the moment he had crossed the walkway to sit next to the pretty, young woman across from him. Normally, he kept to himself and definitely didn't go around snatching sketchbooks out of people's hands.

He had only come to the park to relax for a few hours while Merle did whatever he did during the day. Daryl hadn't noticed the woman across the walkway until he had caught her looking at him. Shrugging it off, he didn't think anything about it, but every once in awhile he saw her glance at him from the corner of his eye and then scribble something on the notebook in front of her.

Was she drawing him?

With a confidence, Daryl didn't know he had, he walked over to the woman and began a conversation of sorts with her.

Carol was her name and it suited her. Daryl had never met a Carol before, but for some reason the name just _fit._ Carol was very pretty, he silently admitted, with her shoulder length, curly auburn hair, pink lips and beautiful, pale blue eyes.

Daryl had been shocked to find out she had also born in Georgia and briefly began to wonder if this meeting was fate. Whatever it was, he knew that he couldn't go back to his shitty apartment without knowing more about this woman. So, he had asked if she wanted to grab something to eat and to his surprise, she had agreed.

At twenty-three years of age, Daryl had never been on a date, never had a girlfriend and sure as hell, never been kissed. Not that he'd ever admit that out loud to _anyone._ Unfortunately, his brother sought to remedy all those 'nevers; every chance he got, but Daryl wasn't interested in the trashy women Merle would bring back to the apartment.

It was probably pushing his luck, though. He was a Dixon and no self-respecting woman would want to get with one, not even in a large city like New York. Yet, Carol had readily agreed to be seen in public with him, so he saw that as a hopeful sign.

Walking along the busy streets, they remained silent. A comfortable silence, he noted, and while her eyes sought for a suitable place to eat, his eyes began to roam over her again. Carol's shoulder bag full of art supplies, thumbed lightly against her waist every time she took a step and Daryl found himself zeroing in on a piece of pale flesh just visible over her waistband. The bag had pushed up some of her shirt and now some of her skin was on display to him. Quickly, he tore his eyes away. They had literally just met less than an hour ago and he was already starting to think inappropriately about her. Maybe he really was Merle's brother, after all.

From then on, he made sure to focus his gaze either on the surrounding scenery or on the ground. If he looked at Carol, he'd be tempted to look at that patch of skin again.

"Daryl." Suddenly her dainty hand was wrapping around his bicep and she was pointing at something. "Maybe we can eat there?" Instead of just listening to his answer, Carol turned to watch it.

It was a sandwich shop. A small one, pressed between two other buildings. A few tables were laid in front of it and only one was occupied by an elderly man. The place didn't look busy at all. It was perfect.

"All right," he agreed and allowed himself to be pulled along. Shockingly, Carol hadn't let go of him and instead of just a hand resting on his bicep, she looped an arm through his. Daryl tensed only for a moment, the contact a little surprising, but not at all unwelcoming.

Walking through the glass door, they got in line behind one other customer, a frazzled looking woman with a hand wrapped tightly around a little boys'. The boy was constantly fighting to break free and run over to the condiments table. Daryl chuckled at the boy and looking at Carol, he saw that she was hiding back laughter of her own.

Carol's grip on him tightened. "Have you ever been here before?" She asked and looked up at him.

"Nah," he answered. "To be honest, I don't even know where the hell we are, right now." Three months of living in Manhattan and he only knew how to get from the park to his apartment and nothing else. Whenever he wanted something to eat, he'd order take out or just venture outside his apartment building and go to a vendor. This was the only thing he liked about living in the city. One didn't have to venture far to get a bite to eat.

"I think we're near my apartment complex, but I'm not too sure," she said. "I don't venture very far from it, normally. This city kind of intimidates me." Daryl could relate to that.

"Next!" A bored looking teenaged boy called to the pair. The harried woman and her son were now just leaving the shop, a bag clutched in the woman's other hand.

Both Daryl and Carol realized they hadn't even looked at the menu, instead opting to talk with one another. Luckily, there was no else in the shop except them.

Carol detached herself from Daryl, which he mourned immediately and stepped closer to the counter, eyes focused on the menu in front of her. "Um, I think I'll have the...turkey club?"

The bored teenager typed it in the computer and looked at Daryl, waiting. "I'll have the same."

The adolescent rattled off the total and Carol moved to fish something out of her bag, most likely her wallet, but Daryl stopped her. HIs own billfold was in his hand and he was already handing over the money. "I got it."

"Oh," she looked surprised for a moment and then smiled. "Thanks. I'll get the bill next time."

Daryl's heart nearly stopped. There'd be a next time? Who was he kidding? The moment he locked eyes with the beautiful woman next to him, he knew that he'd never let her go. Willingly, at least.

_**~D-C~**_

Carol's nerves were starting to get the better of her once she grabbed her meal and followed Daryl to one of the tables outside. What was she doing having lunch with a man she had just met this morning? All she knew about him was his name and where he was born.

Daryl pulled a chair out for her and she took it with a smile. When was the last time a man had ever treated her like a woman before? Ed had been the only man she had ever dated and he had treated her like crap.

Unwrapping her sandwich, Carol listened as Daryl did the same and thought for a moment on what she should say next to him. "So, uh," she began, hating how nervous she sounded. "What part of Georgia are you from?"

Daryl had just taken a large bite of his sandwich and Carol giggled when he hurriedly swallowed it, almost causing him to choke. "Before Merle started draggin' me all over the place, I use to live in small town about fifteen or so miles from Atlanta. You?"

"I was born in Savannah and lived there until I was three. My parents got a divorce and I moved with my mom to South Carolina." Carol moved a piece of hair behind her hair. "And up until six months ago, that was where I lived. I'd like to go back to Georgia someday, though. I'd visit my dad there sometimes in the summer when he wasn't working and it was such a beautiful place. My dad died five years ago and I haven't been back since."

"'m sorry." Unlike when she had told Ed, Carol saw real sincerity in Daryl's eyes.

"It's all right. It was cancer and I knew it would be happen sooner or later." Thinking about her father, now, didn't bring as much pain as it did five years ago. She had been able to get over his death and move on. "So, how about your family? This Merle you mentioned, is he your brother?"

Daryl looked slightly uncomfortable, now that the attention had turned to him. "Yeah, Merle's my brother and it's just been me and him since I was nine. My mom died in a house fire when I was that age and I have no idea where my dad is."

Now, it was Carol's turn to be sympathetic. "I'm sorry about your mom, Daryl. That must have been horrible to deal with since you were so young."

Daryl shrugged. "I got over it pretty quick and soon after that, Merle came and got me. No matter what happens, I'll always have Merle."

Carol wanted to tell him that now, he had her, too, but knew that it was too quick in their friendship. For all she knew, Daryl probably wasn't feeling the same connection between them like she was.

"You said that you've been here for six months," Daryl said, clearly wanting to change the subject.

Carol hesitated, wondering if she should tell him about Ed. They had just met and that part of her life was kind of personal. However, Daryl was different from any person she had met and Carol felt like she could tell him everything.

"I came here to escape a relationship. My boyfriend, Ed, at the time was...mean and I knew it would be a matter of time before he hit me. So, I left him and came here to try to earn enough money to go to art school." Carol peeked up at Daryl and was surprised to see that he looked angry. "Is there something wrong, Daryl?"

"You said he was mean to you." Daryl looked her straight in the eye. "What did he do?"

Carol looked at the table as she spoke. "He used to call me names and make fun of the things I'd wear, sometimes."

"How long were you with him?"

Carol's face flamed in shame. "Seven months. He wasn't like that in the beginning, but the longer we were together the more of him I saw and didn't like. One day, I just left him and haven't regretted it, since."

"Good," Daryl said. "You don't deserve to be treated like that. Ever."

Carol was shocked by his words, wondering where it all was coming from, but it looked like he wasn't going to say anymore when she saw him pick up his sandwich. The more time spent with this man, the more Carol was starting to see a part of him she bet no one else had seen before.

_**~D-C~**_

Carol and Daryl continued to talk even when they had finished their lunches. Daryl had never talked so much in his whole life, but it was just so easy to lose himself in a conversation with Carol. She talked animatedly about everything and he knew the things she practically cared about, like drawing and painting, because she would speak with passion about those things. Daryl had never met a woman like her.

Daryl silently listened to Carol talk, not caring that she seemed to be rambling. He could listen to her talk all day. However, her face grew red when she noticed that he hadn't said one word in the past five minutes.

"I'm sorry, Daryl," she quickly apologized. "I just keep talking and talking. Next time, tell me to just shut up, okay?" Daryl knew he'd never do that. Ed, her bastard of an ex-boyfriend, had probably told her to shut up all the time, but he never would.

"It's all right. I like hearin' you talk." The tips of his ears began to heat up at his admission, but it was too late to take back, now.

Carol blushed even redder at his words and Daryl couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked, then. How would she react if he leaned across the table to kiss her? She'd probably slap him for being so forward. They had only just met over an hour ago and Daryl got the vibe that Carol wasn't an easy woman. Not like the woman Merle would constantly bring home.

"So, Daryl." Her face was back to normal color. "What did you use to do before coming to New York?"

Daryl froze. That was one thing he didn't want to talk about with Carol. Truth was, he hadn't done much of anything when he lived in Georgia except follow his brother around. He didn't want Carol to think he was some kind of loser, even if that was what he was.

"Nothin' much," he finally said and didn't look at her. "Jus' followed Merle around and when we'd stay in one place for a little while, I'd work on a car or two and go huntin'."

"Oh, really?" Carol placed an elbow on the table and held her face in a hand. "What did you use to hunt?"

Daryl was shocked at how interested she seemed. According to Merle, hunting wasn't something a lot of women were interested in. "Um, the usual, I guess. Deer, rabbit, squirrel."

"Squirrel?" Carol perked up and Daryl winced, he shouldn't have mentioned that one. She definitely was going to think he was some backwards hillbilly, now.

"Yeah," he said, reluctantly.

"I've always wanted to try squirrel, actually. What does it taste like?"

Daryl was in love.

* * *

**Well, what do you all think? **

**Also, updates for this will be very slow. Maybe happening once a week or so. I have other stories to work on and I really want to take my time on these chapters to make them perfect. Like I said, this story is my baby! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about taking so long with this chapter. I really wanted to take my time with it and even though, I'm not a hundred percent happy with it I still like it. This is a lot shorter than I would have liked and it was originally going to be a lot longer but I decided to take out the first part and put it into another chapter. I think you'll really like what I have planned for that chapter, which might be the one after the next part. Not sure yet.**

**Well, anyways, I hope you all enjoy this!**

**Part Two**

Daryl could not believe that he was sitting across from a very beautiful woman, whom he had just met a few hours ago, and telling her what squirrel tasted like. He was surprised that she hadn't stood from the table and walked away in disgust. Instead, Carol stayed put, chin in hand and listened to his description with rapt attention.

"So, I've seen rats as big as squirrels in the alley by my apartment complex," Carol spoke when he was done and with a mischievous grin. "Do you think they taste like squirrel?"

Daryl wasn't sure on how to respond to that. Carol had looked dead serious when she asked the question. "Well, uh, are you tellin' me this because you... want to find out?" He asked, cautiously. This woman may even be more backwoods than him.

It didn't take long for Carol's serious face to dissolve into a smile and a laugh bubbled out of her mouth. Daryl couldn't help but chuckle along with her. Carol's laughter was infectious. "I'd try them if you wanted to, but hunting for them may be a little weird. Even for New York."

"I think I'd only try them if it was a zombie apocalypse and they were the only source of meat around." Daryl leaned back in his chair and kept the smile on his face.

"Agreed." Carol nodded, solemnly before breaking into another round of giggles. "I can't believe we're talking about eating rats. Luckily, no one's passed by and heard our conversation."

"Hey, it was you who brought it up. I was jus' entertain' your ass." Daryl tried to act like he was annoyed, but couldn't stop the smile that broke through his facade.

"Oh, how nice of you," Carol said, wryly.

"I know," he winked, which was something he had never done before in his life. Daryl wondered what the hell was going on with him. It was like he was a different person around Carol...or this was the kind of person he really was, but had to surpass when he was around his brother.

Looking up, he saw that Carol had noticed his silence after the wink and instead, of asking him what was wrong, she jumped to her feet and announced, "Let's go sight-seeing!" Daryl was grateful. Merle was a complicated subject and right now, Daryl didn't want to bore her with it.

Daryl arched a brow at her impulsiveness and stood up to gather their garbage.

"What?" She asked, crossing her arms. "I've been here six months and I haven't seen any of the sites New York is famous for, except for Central Park, of course."

Daryl hadn't seen the sites, either, and really hadn't been interested in doing so. However, if that's what Carol wanted to do then he'd go along with it. Something told him that he was going to enjoy this time spent with her.

**~D-C~**

Carol looked over at Daryl, who had his head tilted all the way back as they stood in front of the famous Empire State Building. All 1,250 feet of it.

"Hell no." Daryl looked over at her. "I am not goin' all the way to the top of this thing."

Carol pouted. "Come on, Daryl. It'll be fun."

"Nope. I hate heights."

Daryl looked like he wasn't going to budge, but Carol really wanted to go up the building and she didn't want to go alone. It was time to use her womanly wiles or at least find out if she had any. "Please," She wrapped an arm around his bicep and looked at him with pleading eyes. Maybe this would cause him to budge. These looks never worked on Ed, not that she had used them on him, but maybe they'd work on Daryl.

Daryl took one look at her face and looked away with a sigh. "Fine, but I'm not goin' to go out on that observation dock thing." Carol jumped happily in place and immediately started tugging him towards the doors. This was going to be exciting.

A hundred and two floors later, they stood in front of the door that would lead them to the 360 degree observation deck. There was many other tourists enjoying the high view and Carol was eager to join them. Grabbing Daryl's hand, she tried to drag him to the deck but he wouldn't move.

"Told you, I ain't goin' out there."

"Daryl," Carol whined. "Please." She didn't care that they were repeating the same argument they had earlier in front of the building.

"Nope."

"I guess going to see the Statue of Liberty is out of the question, then?"

"You know it is."

"Fine." Carol crossed her arms. "I'll go out there. Alone."

"Have fun." Daryl smirked. "I'll just stay here and watch from a safe distance."

Carol rolled her eyes and with an irritated sigh, she walked out to the deck. This wasn't how she had wanted it to go. She wanted Daryl to be out here with her. She'd never admit it aloud, especially to Daryl, but she had read that the observatory of the Empire State Building was supposed to be romantic and there was no denying that something was brewing between her and Daryl.

Creeping to the edge of the deck, Carol peered down...and wished she hadn't.

Daryl looked shocked when, two minutes after Carol left him, she was back and this time with her arms wrapped around his waist and face burrowed in his chest. "That was a very bad idea, Daryl."

It didn't take long for Daryl to recover from his shock and wrapped his arms back around her. "Knew it would be, but you were jus' too damn stubborn."

Carol didn't say anything and just smiled as she relished in the feeling of being wrapped in his strong arms. It looked like this could still be romantic, after all.

**~D-C~**

When Daryl had ridden the elevator up a hundred and two floors with Carol talking happily to his left, he had never thought Carol would take one look off the deck and race back into his arms. She had been so excited to see the sites that she probably hadn't given it a second thought that she might be afraid of heights. Now, they were heading towards Times Square. A place, which thankfully, didn't require them to climb up a hundred floors to enjoy.

"I can't believe I've been here six months and haven't thought to come to this place." Carol was taking in the sites of the hustle of the Square in wonderment. Daryl was more focused on her than the large blinking signs and the hundreds of people walking by them.

Carol was absolutely beautiful.

It wasn't the first time he had noticed that, of course. Her looks had been the main reason Daryl had walked across the pathway to her bench, however, when she had opened her mouth and spoke, he had been captivated.

Carol grabbed his hand and started pulling him, somewhere. "Come on, Daryl. Let's grab a coffee and people watch!"

People watching sounded a tad bit creepy to him, but he knew he'd follow Carol to the ends of the earth and happily let her drag him along. Two purchased coffees later, they had managed to snag an outside seat and sat down to 'people watch'. It wasn't so much as people watching, but more like building watching for Carol. Her eyes strayed heavenward and to the buildings that seemed to almost touch it. Daryl was doing something he was going to call 'Carol watching'. That sounded creepy as well, but he'd rather watch her than a random person, any day.

The day was half over now and Daryl was going to mourn when it would be time to part ways. This wouldn't be the last time he'd see Carol, he would make damn sure of that, but going back to his shitty apartment and Merle, alone, was going to be the hardest thing he would ever have to do. Maybe there was a way to convince her to come with.

And do what? He asked, himself. Carol wasn't the kind of woman you'd invite over for the night if you had just met her.

When Carol sighed wistfully, Daryl looked over to see that her attention was now focused on a couple making out in the middle of the Square. "Isn't it romantic?" She asked and didn't take her eyes off the happily kissing couple.

Daryl watched them for a moment and made a face. "No," he answered honestly. "If I wanted to watch someone suckin' face, I'd jus' stick around whenever Merle brings over a woman."

Carol huffed and kicked him lightly under the table. "Ed never did stuff like that for me."

"What? Kiss you in public?"

"No," Carol rolled her eyes. "Look at them, Daryl. See how gentle he is with her? Ed was never gentle. Whenever we kissed, he liked to bite at my lips and jam his tongue down my throat." Daryl shuddered at the description. He had never kissed a woman before and made sure that when he did, he'd never do any of those things. He'd be gentle. Carol would forget all about her ex if Daryl were to kiss her.

Wait. What?

Kissing Carol had plagued his mind since the moment he had met her and Daryl wondered how she would react if he were to plant one on her, now.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Carol asked, tearing her eyes from the still kissing couple and stirred the remains of her coffee.

"Don't know." He shrugged. There was tons of things to do in New York. There was the Statue of the Liberty, which they would not being going up. There was Central Park where they had met and there was his bedroom, where he'd like to take Carol to, sometime.

Wait. What?

"We could walk around the Square some more," Carol suggested.

"Sure." He immediately jumped at the idea, hoping that the thoughts of Carol being in his bedroom would go away. Reaching across the table to the empty cup in front of Carol, Daryl grabbed it and his and went to throw them away. Carol stood, smoothed down her hair and grabbed his hand. Daryl jumped at the sudden contact, but it didn't take long for him to relax. It was just Carol, after all.

"This is okay, right?"

More than okay, Daryl wanted to say. Instead he just nodded and let her tug him along. He had never held hands with a girl before and knew that Merle would have laughed if he found out. He didn't care, though.

They passed the same couple, who had thankfully stopped kissing but still remained in a tight embrace. Carol smiled and sighed wistfully at them, again. She really thought that was romantic and without thinking, Daryl stopped.

"Daryl, what are you doi-?" Before he could chicken out, Daryl pulled Carol close and kissed her right there in the middle of Times Square.

* * *

**This isn't going to be a long story, maybe five parts at the most. I hope you all liked the ending of this chapter. I know I did ;) The next chapter should be out sometime next week, maybe a little earlier if I get through the next chapters of my other stories.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you all like it as much as I did! :) I also want to thank all of you who have taken the time to read and review this story! **

* * *

**Part Three**

Daryl had no idea what he was doing as he moved his lips over Carol's, but he figured he had to be doing _something_ right if she hadn't shoved him away or slapped him, yet. In fact, she was actually kissing him back. Without breaking contact, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, just like he had seen the couple from earlier do. Carol hummed in approval and wrapped her arms around his neck.

When he felt the tip of Carol's tongue trace the seam of his lips, Daryl jumped back in slight surprise. Carol's face flushed a deep red and she looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, Daryl. I'm moving a little fast, aren't I?"

Daryl was confused. "Wasn't I the one who started kissin' your ass first? I jus' wasn't expectin' _that_. I ain't very experienced..." Now, he felt his own face start to flush in embarrassment. "In kissin'." Actually, he wasn't experienced _at all._

"Well," Carol smiled, brightly. "I thought you were doing a great job, Daryl." She pulled him close again and whispered. "And, if you want, we can keep practicing so that you can get even better."

"I'd...I'd like that." Daryl gave her a half smile and then, looked around them. "But can we not do it in the middle of fuckin' New York?" Carol looked around them and giggled as throngs of people past them. None of them paid the couple any attention; they were probably used to people publicly showing their affection for another. However, Daryl was a very private person and kissing Carol in front of God and everyone had been an out of character act of impulsiveness. The woman before him was bringing out a side of him that Daryl didn't even know he had and it felt...good.

Living underneath his pa and then, Merle's thumb, Daryl had never been able to live the life he wanted. He always followed his brother around and gone with every crazy scheme Merle would cook up. Many of them were illegal and Daryl considered himself lucky that he hadn't found himself in jail, yet. Merle hadn't been so lucky, though. Growing up, Daryl had barely seen Merle since he'd usually be serving stints in juvie.

"Daryl?" Carol's soft voice broke him from his thoughts about Merle. Thankfully. "I know I've been pulling you all over New York today, but can I take you to one more place?" She pulled her soft, pink bottom lip with her teeth and Daryl was fixed on the sight, wanting to taste those lips again. "It's nothing special or anything. I just thought we could grab something to eat from there."

"Sure and I, uh, don't mind you pullin' me all over the place. I've seen more of this city today than I have since I moved here with Merle."

Carol smiled. "Same here. Kind of sad, isn't it?"

Daryl just shrugged. "Really had no desire to see it. It's just another place Merle dragged me to and it's only a matter of time before he drags me somewhere else."

"Would you still go with him if he suddenly decided that today he was done with New York?" Carol's voice was small and if Daryl had taken the time to study her face, he wouldn't have said what he did next.

"Course I would. He's my brother." When Carol's eyes widened, in what looked like panic, Daryl knew he must have said something wrong. _Shit._

"Oh, okay. I mean, I don't fault you. He _is _your brother." She gave him a smile and Daryl saw right away that it wasn't genuine.

"Carol-" He started, hoping to apologize.

"No, its fine, Daryl. Really." The smile grew even faker, if that was even possible. "We should get going if we want to beat the dinner crowd." Carol start to walk and to Daryl's disappointment, she didn't grab his arm or hand to drag him along.

_ Shit. Shit. Shit._ He had just fucked everything up with Carol and that was the _last_ thing Daryl ever wanted to do. This woman, this _beautiful_ woman that walked in front of him understood him and he couldn't help but think, no, he _knew, _that he'd never find anyone like her in the rest of his life. Daryl knew he had to make things right with Carol. He had to jog to catch up to her, she was walking like she was on a mission, and when he grabbed Carol's arm to turn her around he saw that she was crying.

"I'm sorry!" She quickly wiped the tears away. "I'm being unfair to you, Daryl. Let's just forget about it, okay? Let's just grab some dinner and enjoy the rest of the night."

Daryl cupped her jaw and used his thumb to swipe away a tear she had missed. "Can't forget about it, Carol. I upset you and I wanna know why, so I can fix it." Carol shook her head, eyes still shining and Daryl wondered if more tears would fall soon. He realized, then, that he hated to see her cry, especially since she was crying because of him.

"Let's just get dinner."

"How about this? We get dinner, go back to my place to eat and _then_, you're goin' to tell me why you're cryin'. Okay?"

Carol bit her bottom lip. "Fine," she said, softly.

"Good. Now, show me this place you work at." Daryl smiled and bravely grabbed Carol's hand. He heard her gasp at the action. Up until now, she had been the one to grab onto him and not the other way around.

**~D-C~**

Carol led them to a restaurant that was located on the corner of a street and from the looks of it, was pretty packed. Every seat outside was filled and Daryl wondered if that was the case inside, as well.

"Well, it doesn't look like we beat the rush," she smiled and pushed open the door for them. A frazzled looking redhead in a waitress uniform waved at Carol briefly before rushing to get orders from a full table. "Glad I don't have to work tonight. Although, I'm missing out on some pretty good tips." Daryl couldn't imagine working in such a hectic place like this. He wasn't a people person and probably would have been fired for punching someone in the face who'd get too snippy or impatient with him.

"Carol, what are you doing here?" A blonde woman, looking slightly less frazzled than the redhead, approached them. "Isn't it your day off?" The woman's eyes wondered over to him and the look on her face changed. "And who is this?"

"This is Daryl," Carol introduced him. Daryl didn't like the look the woman was giving him. Like she wanted to eat him up or something. "Daryl, this is Jenni."

Jenni held out a hand and Daryl reluctantly shook it. "Hi," she said and took a step closer, which he did _not_ like.

"I'm going to go talk to Ted and put in our order," Carol said and began to walk to the back, then stopped and came back to them. "Oh, I forgot to ask you what you want, Daryl."

_ I want to come with you because this woman is makin' me fuckin' uncomfortable,_ he wanted to say but choose to ask, "What are you havin'?"

"I get the hamburger with avocado and with french fries on the side. Boring, I know." She shrugged. "But I love it."

Daryl had never tried an avocado or anything that had avocado in it before and decided that he'd try something new tonight. "I'll have the same as you."

"Okay. I'll be right back." And Carol left Daryl with Jenni, who placed a hand on his bare bicep the moment she left. "So, where are you from? You can't be from around here."

"Uh, Georgia." Daryl definitely didn't feel like talking and he cursed Carol for every step she took away from them.

"You do have a nice little _twang _there, huh? I bet that makes all the ladies go crazy when you get them in bed." Jenni was being _way _too forward with him and her last statement had his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth, so he was unable to say anything.

"So, what are you and Carol doing, tonight?" The girl continued. "And whatever it is, will it be keeping you busy for the whole night?" She winked in a way that Daryl wondered was supposed to be sexy. "I get off at ten, if you wanted to know."

He didn't and Daryl narrowed his eyes at Jenni. "Carol and I are takin' the food back to my place, where we'll be spendin' the _whole_ night together." He hoped the woman caught the message he was trying to send. She did and her hand slid from his arm.

"Oh, I see." She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. "Lucky Carol."

Just then, Carol returned with a takeout bag in her hand. "He already had my food ready since I come this time every Saturday and it didn't take long for him to make yours." She smiled. "Ready to go?"

Daryl nodded, wrapped an arm around Carol's shoulders and looked back at Jenni. "No. Lucky me."

* * *

**This was wayyy shorter than I had planned it to be, but I thought it was a good place to end it. I'm probably going to regret it because I have the next few chapters semi-planned out and if everything goes as planned then the next chapter will be on the short side, too.**

**I usually don't do this, but a few days ago I posted chapter ten for my story Lost and Found and some people didn't get the email saying I posted it, so I just want to let all those that are reading that story to know there is a new chapter up and it's actually one of my favorites so far! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait but the last few days I've been really thinking about this story and I have decided that it's going to have a plot! It's not going to be all fluffy feels and stuff, but most definitely going to be all Caryl! So, I hope you all won't mind the change of pace. Nothing too drastic yet, but things will be getting kind of crazy soon!**

* * *

**Part Four**

There was a reason why Merle Dixon had decided to uproot himself and his brother from the familiarity of their home state of Georgia to the too crowded city of New York and it wasn't a pretty one. Daryl didn't know about it, of course, and Merle was going to keep it that way. The less his little brother knew about his _business_ and dealings with shady people, the better.

Merle owed a man a lot of money and that man was _very_ powerful one. He wouldn't hesitate to kill the only family he had left in assurance that he got his money. So, Merle knew he had to get Daryl out of there and fast. New York City had been the first place to pop into his mind and that's where he had dragged his brother.

Daryl hadn't been happy about Merle's choice of a place to live. Georgia and the Georgian woods were comfortable to him and Manhattan had virtually no woods for him to hunt in, a fact Daryl constantly whined and complained about. More than once, Merle had wanted to snap and say that he wouldn't be complaining if he was dead, but the less Daryl knew about their situation the better and thankfully, things had been going well the three months they'd been living here.

Now, if only his baby brother could find himself a woman.

**~D-C~**

Carol was unusually quiet as they walked down the busy sidewalk down to his and Merle's apartment. When they had left the restaurant, she had been all smiles, which was unlike how she had been when they'd first entered the eating establishment. Daryl knew they still needed to talk because there was obviously something bothering Carol and it had been because of something he had said earlier. Daryl just wanted things to go back to how they had been earlier that day. He wanted to kiss her again. Badly. He wanted to feel that soft skin underneath the light blue shirt she wore, he wanted to taste the spot between her shoulder and neck and he wondered what it would feel like to have Carol's body pressed to his in all the right places.

"So, uh," Daryl started, hoping to be able to get Carol to start talking with him again. "Are you and Jenni friends?" He hadn't liked the pushy hostess from the restaurant but Carol had smiled at her and they'd chatted for a second. Daryl wanted to know all there was to know about Carol.

"Oh God, no." Carol snorted. "We're just way too different to be friends, if you hadn't noticed." Daryl had noticed. Jenni had been pushy and blunt, while Carol seemed to be more reserved and though, they had just met that morning, she hadn't thrown herself at Daryl like the other woman had. "We work together, so we're civil. We tried to be friends and I went out with her once to a bar for a few drinks and she ended up going home with some guy she had danced with and left me alone."

Daryl couldn't help but smile. "Bet you got hit on by every drunk bastard there."

Carol sighed. "I did and not one of them was good-looking, either. Not like I would have gone home with them if they had been." The last part had been mumbled and Daryl saw that Carol's face had gone red.

"You're goin' home with me," he gently nudged her with an elbow. "What changed your mind about goin' home with good-lookin' men?" He teased, hoping to get a smile. He did.

"Shut up." Carol smiled widely and shoved him. Luckily, as they got closer to his apartment building the crowds on the sidewalk had thinned out greatly and Daryl didn't have to worry about running into one. Carol was strong.

Crossing her arms, the bag of food swinging in front, she gave him a smug grin. "Don't think I ever told you that you were good-looking, Daryl."

"Oh, really," Daryl shot back, enjoying this teasing more than he'd thought he ever would. "Then how come you kissed me in front of God and everyone, earlier?" When Carol's mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish, Daryl knew he had her and mentally fist pumped at his victory.

"Shut up," she said again and began to walk a little faster.

"Hey!" Daryl jogged to catch up. "You don't know where you're goin'."

"Maybe I changed my mind about coming over and plan on eating both hamburgers, hm?"

Daryl snorted a laugh. "I doubt your skinny ass can eat one of them burgers. Come on," he wrapped a rough, calloused hand around her bicep gently. "This is my building."

Carol craned her neck to look up at the brick building in front of them. She could tell that it was one of the cheaper apartment buildings, just like hers. The alley next to it had a dumpster overflowing with garbage and she knew that if she took a harder look, then she'd probably see a family of rats having a feast. She shuddered at the thought.

Daryl saw her shudder and frowned. "I know it ain't much, but it's all Merle and I could afford." He was suddenly feeling very self-conscious. After seeing how poor he and his brother were, would she run away?

"Oh!" Carol exclaimed. "There's nothing wrong with the building apartment building, Daryl. Mine is the same. I was just thinking about the rats that are probably in that dumpster right now."

"You mean the same rats you talked about eatin' earlier."

Carol shot him a withering glare and Daryl knew that he should stop but was having too much fun with teasing her.

"My crossbow is jus' upstairs. I could run up, get it and we could have a side of rat with those hamburgers. How's that sound?"

Instead of snapping back or getting angry with him, Carol's eyes widened. "You have a crossbow? Can I see it?" Excitement was practically causing her to vibrate where she stood.

"Uh," Daryl blinked a little in confusion. "Okay."

"Sorry." Carol blushed. "I've just never seen you in real life before and I thought they looked pretty cool."

"Don't gotta apologize. Come on." This time he grabbed her hand to lead her through the doors of his apartment building and into the elevator. "Hope my brother ain't home," he said absentmindedly as they stood in the moving elevator, hands still linked.

Carol looked up at him. "Why?"

"He'd be all over your ass. Sweet talkin' you and shit." Daryl had seen how his brother tried to any woman firsthand and the last person he wanted Merle to try to charm into bed was Carol.

A mischievous look sparked on Carol's face and Daryl wasn't sure how he felt about that look. "Would you be jealous?" Luckily for him, the elevator doors dinged open and he used the opportunity to tug her to his apartment. Using his other hand, he fished out his key from his pocket and inserted into the lock.

No one else was inside the apartment and Daryl sighed in relief. The last thing he wanted to deal with right now was Merle.

"You can sit on the couch and put that stuff on the coffee table. I'll get us some plates." Daryl pointed to a worn looking couch in the living room. They didn't have a dining table and ate their meals on the couch.

Seconds later, he returned to the living room to see that Carol had taken out their food from the bag and was waiting patiently for him. He handed her a plate a mismatch from the one in his hand and together they sat down to eat. Surprisingly, the avocado was good.

"I guess I was really hungry," Carol laughed when she realized her plate was empty. Daryl had finished his a few minutes before and had taken to watching while she ate. He hoped that hadn't been creepy. "Can I see your crossbow, now?"

His crossbow was in his room and that was exactly the place he wanted to take her, but knew that they needed to talk first. That had been the main reason why he had invited Carol to come over.

"I think...we should talk first."

Carol's face fell. "It's okay, Daryl. Everything's fine. I was just being selfish earlier, that's all and I'm fine, now." Something in her eyes told him that she was _not_ fine.

"No, Carol, you ain't fine. Somethin' upset you earlier and I want to know what it was." His hand slid across the cushion and grasped hers. "I know we haven't known each other that long and-"

"That's just it!" Carol cried and Daryl was surprised to see tears glisten in her large blue eyes. "I hardly know you, Daryl and yet I..." She trailed off and wouldn't look at him.

"You what, Carol?" Daryl pressed softly and leaned closer hoping to catch her eye.

Carol's next words were so quiet that he had to lean even closer. "I think I'm falling in love with you, Daryl."

Daryl jerked upright. "What?"

Tear fell from her eyes, then and she detangled their hands and covered her face. "I've scared you off now, haven't I? I'm sorry."

"No!" He quickly reassured and scooted closer. "It's jus' was unexpected."

"Just like the kiss?" She gave him a watery smile and he nodded. "The reason I got so upset earlier was because you talked about just up and leaving with your brother and that's when I knew that you weren't feeling the same way I did. Thinking about you suddenly being gone crushed my heart and I knew I was being selfish because Merle _is_ your brother and you'd have every right to go with him."

"How do you know I ain't feelin' the same, huh?" He tilted her chin up so that she could see his face as he spoke. "I've never felt this way about anyone before and especially not with someone I jus' met at a God damn park. There's jus' somethin' about you, Carol."

"Something good?" She asked.

Daryl closed the gap between them and claimed Carol's lips in a gentle kiss. "Somethin' amazing." He whispered against them.

**~D-C~**

Smoke swirled in the dimly lit room as the tall man sitting at a massive desk smoked a cigarette. There was a splatter of blood covering the right side of his face from an earlier _dealing_ with a man who owed him money and who had, quite frankly, no hopes of paying it back despite the frantic reassurances that he would.

It probably hadn't helped the man that he was in a foul mood and had been for the past three months.

The phone by his hand disturbed the eerie silence in the room with its shrill ring and the man behind the desk answered it. "What?"

"We found him."

Without another word to the other speaker, he hung up. A smile began to slowly creep across his bloody face. He'd get the details later but for now, he'd celebrate. Turning to the cabinet behind him, he took out his most expensive bottle of alcohol and poured himself a generous glass full.

Merle Dixon had been found and he'd know soon enough that crossing Phillip Blake would be the last thing he'd ever did.

**~D-C~**

Daryl had allowed his hand to creep into the auburn curls on Carol's head and before he knew it, she was sitting in his lap with her legs on either side of his. He didn't know if he had pulled her there or if she'd climbed up on her own. Either way, he was enjoying her nearness as they continued to kiss.

This time instead of jumping away at the feel of her tongue, he had opened his mouth slightly and allowed their tongues to dance. His mouth was flooded with the taste of Carol and he knew he had never tasted anything so sweet despite meal they just had.

A moan escaped from her mouth and Daryl was making it his mission to hear that sound again. He knew that he should stop things soon because he was pretty sure that she'd be feeling the ever increasing _problem_ growing in his pants.

"_Daryl_," she sighed when he pulled away. "That was amazing." He was surprised to see that her eyes looked glazed over and that there was hardly any blue in them as her pupils had dilated with...desire? And for him?

Daryl leaned his forehead against hers and together, they tried to control their breathing. "I think," Carol said and slid off his lap, reluctantly. "Maybe you can show me your crossbow, now?" She gave him a tentative look.

"U-Uh, yeah. Okay." He stood up along with her and hoped the evidence of his arousal couldn't be seen. "It's this way." Carol followed him to his room and Daryl was glad that he was a tidy person. All his clothes were put away and there was nothing cluttering the night table by his bed except for an alarm clock. Walking over to his closet, he reached up and grabbed his precious weapon. He had been unable to use it since moving to New York and he dearly missed it.

"Wow," Carol said in awe as she ran her hands over it. "Is it heavy?" She looked up from the bow to him.

"Want to see?" She nodded eagerly and with a smile, let her hold it.

Carol brought the scope to her eye but was unable hold up the weapon for long before her arms started to shake with the weight. "Guess I know why your arms are so muscular." She handed the thing back to him.

"Wish there was a place I could shoot it," he said wistfully. "I miss the woods back home."

"Maybe someday you can go back there."

"Maybe," he said and turned back to the closest to put his crossbow back. "Probably won't be for awhile, though." Stepping closer, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled Carol to him. "Don't mind, though." Then, he leaned down and initiated another kiss.

* * *

**I know Phillip Blake is an old enemy to use but I couldn't think of anyone other character playing this role! I hope you all like what I'm doing with this and let me know what you think! I love every single one of you!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for the wait! I really have no excuse because school ended for the summer a week ago and I had plenty of time since then to write this chapter. I guess I was just being lazy. Hopefully, things will pick up. This chapter is also, hopefully worth the wait because it is all fluff and my favorite chapter to date! Things may be getting a little crazy in the next few chapters! Well, anyways, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Part Five**

Carol was finding out rather quickly that she could kiss Daryl forever. He was nothing like Ed and frankly, nothing like anyone she had met before. He was the kind of man she _needed, _the kind of man she _deserved_ after having to deal with Ed and his put downs for seven months. Thinking about living the rest of her life without Daryl by her side almost had Carol in tears, but she quickly blinked them back when Daryl hefted her up with his strong arms and her legs wrapped around his waist on instinct. They never broke their kiss and Carol felt Daryl slowly begin to walk towards his bed.

Daryl was suddenly shy as he placed her on his bed. Her shirt had ridden up in the franticness of their kissing and his eyes were transfixed on the visible, pale skin before him. Carol's lips were swollen and red, but all she wanted to do know was pull Daryl on top of her so they could continue what they had been doing before.

"Daryl..." Carol reached for him when she saw that he was starting to retreat into himself. Daryl stepped even further from the bed. Shame visible on his handsome face. "Daryl. Please..."

" 'm sorry. Things are happenin' too fast and you don't deserve that." Daryl wasn't looking at her. "I've never done this before, but I know women like it slow."

"Daryl, it's fine. I _want_ this and I don't care if we're going fast."

Daryl continued as if he hadn't heard her. "Basically attacked you once we walked in here." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm actin' like my damn brother."

Carol slid off Daryl's bed and stood in front of him. Daryl still wouldn't look at her, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss, effectively cutting of any protests he had.

Carol pulled him along until her knees hit the bed and they tumbled onto the mattress. Daryl's eyes widened when he found Carol underneath him. It felt fucking incredible.

"See?" She smiled. "This isn't so bad, is it?"

"Still don't know what I'm doin'." Daryl mumbled.

"Neither do I. We'll just have to figure it out on our own." With a quick kiss, Carol squirmed out from underneath him and laid with her head on one of his pillows. Lifting a hand, she motioned for him to join her. Daryl only hesitated a second before he crawled back on top of her and attached his lips to hers.

Carol would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. She could feel her hands shaking as trailed them down to the first button on Daryl's shirt. She had never been with a man before and knew it would hurt, but there was no else she'd rather have her first time with than with Daryl.

"Still doin' all right?" Daryl detached his lips from hers and looked down at her, gauging her reaction. She knew that he would stop at the first sign of anything in her body language telling him no.

"I'm doing great, Daryl." Carol traced the first button of his shirt while he watched and then, finally, unbuttoned it. She stopped after unbuttoning the last button and waited for him to make the next move. The whole time, Daryl had remained unmoving on top of her and she felt the tenseness in his body, but he hadn't moved to stop her.

"Go on," he said, his voice sounding tense. "'s all right."

Carol slid her hands down the bareness of his chest and pushed his shirt off his shoulders. Daryl moved to sit on his knees and took the garment completely off to fling it on the ground. She reached out a hand and traced the name tattooed near his collarbone on the left side.

"My grandpa," he said to her silent question and didn't look at her. "He was the only man who treated me like I was worth somethin'. Got it a couple years ago when I turned eighteen. He died when I was eleven." _Only two years after his mom..._

"It's a good tattoo. It has a lot of meaning to it, but I want you to know that I think you're worth something, Daryl. Whoever told you that you weren't was a fucking liar." Daryl's eyes widened at hearing her curse like that and without saying another word, he crushed his lips back on hers.

When off her hands slid to his back and she felt the raised skin there, Daryl froze. "Don't want to talk about that right now," he said into her neck. This time tears did come to Carol's eyes. Someone had put those marks on him. _Someone_ had caused him pain.

"Daryl, I-"

"Tired of me bein' a buzz kill, yet?" Daryl snapped, suddenly and went back to his knees. "Finally, realizin' that you're in way over your head, here?"

"No!" Carol sat up and reached for him. "No." She touched his cheek and forced him to look at her. "Never. I-I was just going to ask if you wanted me to take off my shirt, yet." She gave him a small smile and it only took him a few seconds to return it. She wasn't going to pity him, she knew that he wouldn't want that. Instead, she felt the love for him grow. This man had clearly been hurt by someone he thought cared about him and yet, he was here, letting her in. Letting her see the darkness of his past.

"Hell yeah."

Things had moved quickly after that and neither of them minded. When Daryl had finally slid inside of her and the pain had finally resided, things had ended a little quickly. Daryl had been embarrassed, but Carol had only smiled and cuddled into his side, saying that it had been perfect and promising that it would only get better.

**~C-D~**

Carol woke up in a strange bed and with places on her body aching, pleasantly. A weight was strewn across her middle and she turned her head to see Daryl on his stomach, an arm wrapped around her waist and his face snuggled into the space between her shoulder and neck. His warm breath blew across her collarbone and Carol never wanted to leave the bed.

Last night had been _incredible._

Daryl had been so loving and gentle with her and even though it had hurt the first time, the time after that was everything Carol imagined it would be. She knew she should be ashamed with herself for hoping into bed with a man she had just met, but Daryl was different. Carol didn't feel like she had just met him. It felt like she had known him all her life and she wondered that if she had stayed in Georgia with her father would she have met Daryl sooner.

Or was it fate that they had met in Central Park? Whatever it was, she was glad it had happened and there was no way in hell she was going to let Daryl go, now.

Shifting carefully and slowly, so not to wake Daryl, Carol turned on her side to face him. Daryl looked so peaceful and relaxed while he slept. She slipped a hand from under the sheet and smoothed down a tuft of his hair that was sticking up.

"Whatcha doin' up?" Carol jumped at the sound of Daryl's voice. His eyes had been closed and she had no idea he had been up.

"Just couldn't sleep, anymore. Why are you up?" His eyes opened, then, and Carol lost herself in the blue of them. These were the same eyes that had bored down on her, nearly black with lust, as he had moved slowly on top of her earlier that night.

"_Someone_ kept movin' around and woke me up." He smirked before rolling to his back and stretched his arms above his head. The sheet had slipped to his waist and Carol's eyes roamed over the exposed skin of his chest. A large scar slashed across his collarbone, above his tattoo, and without thinking, she reached out and traced the raised skin with a finger.

Daryl jumped at the touch and looked down at her with wide eyes. One of his hands moved from above his head and gently grabbed hers to pull away from his chest. Shame flashed across his face and Carol felt tears prick her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She was apologizing for the touch and for the pain he most have felt when he had gotten that scar. Daryl had only mentioned his father a few times the day before and it was clear by the tone of his voice that Daryl hadn't cared much for the man. Carol could only speculate that his dad was the reason behind the scar on his chest and the few on his back. Carol had felt the ropy strands of raised skin as they made love, but had done what Daryl had requested and didn't said anything about them. If this thing between them was everything Carol was thinking it was, then Daryl would tell her in due time the gory and sad details of his past.

Daryl didn't look at her as he sat up, her hand still in his. Carol followed him and gently cupped his cheek with her free hand. "Daryl, remember when you told me that I didn't deserve what Ed did to me?" He still didn't look at her, but nodded his head. "Well, you didn't deserve what the person who gave you that scar, and the ones on your back, did to you. Remember that, okay?"

Daryl's voice was silent for a moment and when he did begin to talk, his voice was no more than a whisper and Carol had to lean closer to hear him clearly. "How did I get so lucky?"

"Lucky about what, Daryl?" He looked at her, then, the shame from before was gone and something burned in his eyes. Something Carol didn't want to say aloud because she was afraid that this was all a dream and she'd wake up in her bed, alone.

"How did I get so lucky to have met a woman like you, Carol?"

Carol choked back a happy sob and launched herself at Daryl, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him close. This man was quickly becoming the most important person in her life.

* * *

**I wish I was better at writing smut because I had big plans for the beginning chapter, all thought out in my head and everything, but knew that it would be a total different story if I were to write it down. I guess you all will have to be happy with the tiny tiny bit I gave you. Sorry!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait and I want to thank the Guest reviewer because getting your review last night prompted me to start writing this chapter. I really really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you all like reading it! :)**

* * *

**Part Six**

"I never want to leave this bed."

Carol lay draped over Daryl's body with her head resting underneath his chin. They had been up for hours, but instead of getting out of bed to start the day, they had taken the time to explore one another and in the light of day. Carol had traced and kissed every scar on Daryl's skin and not once did he feel ashamed of them.

"I never want _you_ to leave," Daryl murmured into Carol's curly hair. He had never felt this content in his entire life.

"Then, it's settled." Carol propped herself on an elbow and looked down at him. "We'll stay here forever and when we're hungry, we can just order take out."

"Or," Daryl said with a smirk and skimmed his hand along her side until he came to her breasts. "We can get our lazy asses up to make ourselves some food and you wear nothing 'cept a pair of panties."

Carol blushed deeply at Daryl's bold words. Lying in bed naked with him was one thing, but standing in his kitchen, cooking food with him was another. "I...don't know." She was starting to feel self-conscious now that her mind wasn't blinded with lust and Daryl could see her body in the bright sunlight.

Daryl encircled her small waist and with little effort maneuvered Carol so that she straddled him. He was ready to have her again, but could tell that something was bothering her. She wasn't looking at him and her shoulders had begun to hunch in on themselves. "What's wrong, darlin'?" He hoped that the endearment would help solidify his feelings for her.

"Are we stupid for jumping to this so quickly, Daryl?" This time Carol's crystal blue eyes looked straight into his and he felt the gaze deep in his soul.

"Do you regret it?" The words tasted like ash in his mouth. He sure as hell didn't regret the events of the night before, but if she had... This woman could quite easily destroy him because after one night with her, Daryl knew that he was in love and that no other woman would even compare to Carol. Ever.

"No!" She cried and cupped his cheek to make him look at her. "I never and will never regret _this_, Daryl. But do you think we're moving to fast? Do you think we're destined to be like Romeo and Juliet?"

"We'll never be like them, Carol. Promise. I ain't goin' to let nothin' happen to you and I sure as hell ain't goin' to let you go." He gave her a half grin. "You're stuck with me and I can assure you that we ain't goin' to act stupid like them fuckers. Killing themselves cuz they thought one another was dead? Good Lord."

Carol had to cover her mouth to contain her giggles. "They loved each other, Daryl, and couldn't imagine a world without the other."

"I love you, Carol, but optin' out isn't goin' to be an option if somethin' were to happen to you and I hope it isn't one for you, either."

Carol's hand slid from her face and her eyes grew wide. "Did you just say you loved me?"

This time it was Daryl's turn to look away. "I did." Instead of Carol flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him breathless, like he expected, she burst into tears. Quickly, he sat up to lean against the headboard of his bed and pulled her close, not really knowing why she was crying. Just yesterday she had said she was falling in love with him. Had she changed her mind?

"This is all a dream, isn't it?" She sobbed and covered her face. "I'm going to wake up any minute now, all alone in my bed and with never having met you."

"Hey, hey." Daryl gently pried her hands away. "Carol, it's okay. This is all real. I promise." His hand slid into her hair and he pulled her close to kiss away the tears leaking from her eyes.

Carol smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, instantly feeling better at the care he was showing her. "That sounds very Romeo-like, Daryl," she teased.

"Hmph," he snorted. "It's true, though." Leaning forward, he captured her lips and smashed her body against his. "I want you, again," he whispered. "Is that okay?"

"Like this?" She seemed a little unsure about her position on top of him. In the two times they had been together, she'd always been the one to look up at him.

"Yeah. I want you in charge, Carol." He shifted a little until he was lying flat and bent his knees up to let her lean against them.

"I...don't know." She began to gnaw on her bottom lip and Daryl couldn't help but groan at the sight.

"You'll be fine," he said and grabbed her hand to lead it down to where their lower halves touched. Carol watched the path they took and saw the way Daryl's breath started to speed up the closer she got to his arousal. With a confidence she didn't think she had, she gripped him, went up on her knees and guided him inside of her. Together they moaned at the feeling of being joined once again.

Carol started to move, tentatively at first, still a bit unsure, but when Daryl's grip on her hips increased she began to speed up.

When they finished together, Carol slumped forward and buried her head into his neck. "That was amazing," she said, out of breath.

"Every time we're together it's goin' to be amazin'." Daryl wrapped his arms around her and kept her close to his body.

Just then, someone started banging loudly on Daryl's bedroom door and they scrambled to sit up. Carol pulled up the sheet to cover herself in case someone burst in.

"Yo, baby brother! You in there?"

"Fuck," Daryl groaned and placed his forehead on Carol's shoulder. "I think our dream jus' turned into a nightmare."

**~C-D~**

Daryl leapt from the bed then when the knocking got louder and he heard Merle start to twist the locked door knob. Not bothering with a shirt, he quickly threw his boxers and jeans on before his brother could break down the door.

Turning around, he saw that Carol had climbed from the bed and was collecting her own clothes from the floor. She gave him a smile and waved to the door. "You better open it before he breaks the it down."

"Sorry about this. Should have known he'd be home eventually."

"It's okay, Daryl." She walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss before pushing him to the door.

"Daryl!" Merle called and the hand jiggled, again. "Why the fuck do you have this door locked?"

"I'm comin'!" Daryl shouted. "Fuckin' hold on for a sec." Finally, he reached the door and opened it a crack so that his brother couldn't see Carol.

"About time," Merle growled. "Surely you ain't got a girl in there." He laughed. "Never mind, I know you Darylina and you more than likely got yourself a ma-" The door opened all the day, then, and Carol stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. Merle whistled low. "Damn, bro, you finally used that dick of yours."

"My name's Carol." She didn't smile when she held out a hand to him.

"Merle." He shook her small hand, nearly engulfing it in his much larger one. "I'm sure Daryl, here, has told you tons about me."

"Not really." She shrugged nonchalantly. "We were too busy doing _other_ things. If you catch my drift." Stepping closer to Daryl, she slipped a hand into his back pocket. Merle looked between the two with a look of shock, but the look didn't last long before he broke into a grin.

"Well, Daryl," he slapped him hard on the shoulder and Daryl winced. "I guess I can call you a man, now."

"Shut up," Daryl growled. "Was there a reason why you almost broke down my door?"

Merle rubbed at his chin. "Hmm, can't remember, now. I wasn't interupptin' anything, was I?"

Carol glared. "What do you think?"

Merle studied her for a moment before barking out a laugh. "I like her." Leaning closer to Carol, he acted like he was telling some big secret. "If you ever get tired of Darylina, my room is right next door and I always keep it unlocked."

"I'll pass. Pretty sure I was with the better Dixon, anyway." Daryl jerked his head at her when she said that and was prepared for Merle to react angrily. Instead, his older brother laughed again.

"This girl has some spunk. She might be too much for you, Daryl." He stepped out of the doorway. "Well, I'm goin' to take a shower and then, we can grab some food and we can talk some more." He was speaking more to Carol and with a wink; he turned to head towards the bathroom.

Daryl turned too look at the woman standing beside him, still in shock and how she had talked to his older brother. "What was _that?"_

Carol's face was flushed, but she smiled. She had never talked like that to anyone before and it felt good. "I don't know."

He wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close and kissed her soundly. "Whatever it was, I liked it." Daryl had been afraid for the time when Merle and Carol finally met and had been unprepared for it to happen. However, Carol had been more than able to hold her own against his older brother and he fell more in love with her because of it.

**~C-D~**

After finding out the news of Merle Dixon's location, Phillip Blake booked the next flight to New York. At the airport the next day, he met the informant, who then led him to his car and expertly drove the busy streets of Manhattan until they sat out front of a shabby looking apartment building.

Lighting a cigarette, Phillip looked over at the driver. "You sure this is the place? Because if it isn't..." He let the man fill in the blanks as he trailed off.

"It is!" The man said, nervously. "See!" He pointed with a shaky hand to a man leaving the building and Phillip smiled. There was the slippery little fucker.

"Hmm," Phillip waited until Merle was a long ways down the street before climbing out of the car. "I wonder if little brother is still home." He looked through the roll down window. "Grab your gun and come with me."

**~C-D~**

Carol was bent over the sink, washing their plates from the night before and hummed a song as she did. Daryl walked up behind her and pressed himself to her back and nestled his chin on her shoulder.

"You don't gotta do the dishes. You're a guest here."

"I want to," she looked at him from the corner of her eyes and smiled.

"No one ever _wants_ to do the dishes."

"You're right," she laughed. "But it gives me something to do and keeps my hands busy."

"I can think of something we _could_ do." He nipped at the expanse of skin between her neck and shoulder.

She flushed. This time yesterday, she had been a virgin and now, she was finding out that she couldn't get enough of this man. "We can't," she said with disappointment. "Merle will be back any minute and I don't doubt he'll break down the door this time when he finds it shut."

Daryl sighed. "He probably would. We ain't goin' to have a moment to ourselves as long as he's here."

Carol turned around and wiped her sudsy hands on a towel. "How about after we eat dinner you come over to my place?" She blushed. "I'd like to get out of these clothes-"

"I can help with that." Daryl smirked.

Carol just rolled her eyes good-naturedly and continued. "And I'd like to take a shower. I'm surprised you've been able to stand being around me."

"You smell amazin', darlin'," Daryl engulfed her in his arms, again. "Like flowers and _me._" A shiver of desire coursed through her and she was about to drag Daryl back to his room when a loud ringing interrupted them.

Daryl detached himself from her. "It's mine," he grumbled and headed to where he had left his phone in the living room. "Bet it's Merle. He's probably forgotten our orders already." He disappeared into the living room and Carol was about to start putting the dishes away when someone knocked on the door.

"I got it!'" She called to Daryl, hoping he heard and went to open the door. A tall handsome, well-dressed man stood there and upon seeing Carol, his face lit up in a smile. For some reason, she got an uneasy feeling from him.

"Well, hello, there. My name is Phillip Blake. Is this the Dixon residence?"

She nodded and jumped when another man joined him. This man wasn't nearly as well dressed as Mr. Blake. In fact, he had a grimy look about him.

"Good." Phillip raised a hand and Carol jumped when she saw that there was a gun in it and aimed right at her head.

"It was Merle," Daryl's voice got closer. Blake grabbed, spun her around and placed the gun to her head "He did for-" When he saw Carol and the men, he froze. "Let her go!" He shouted and was about to lunge when the other man beside Phillip took out his gun and aimed it at him.

"I'm assuming your Merle's brother and this," Phillip said smoothly and pointed towards Carol. "Must be _your _woman." He ran a hand down her cheek and she jerked her head away. "She's quite pretty, isn't she?"

"What do you want?" Daryl said through clenched teeth.

"My money. Tell your brother he has a week to pay me back all the money he owes me or I will kill this lovely young woman." Carol whimpered and Phillip tightened his already bruising hold. "You should be lucky she answered the door because we were really coming for _you._"

"Let her go and you can take me, instead!" Daryl cried. "_Please._" He couldn't let Carol stay in the hands of this madman. He promised nothing would ever happen to her.

"Hm, I don't think so. I like her. I think we might have some fun together." Phillip started to take a step back from the doorway, but the other man stayed and kept his weapon trained on Daryl. "Remember, Daryl, Merle has a week or this girl is dead." With that Phillip Blake walked away with Carol still in his grip.

Daryl moved to run after them, but the other man blocked the way. "Take another step and I'll kill you, boy." Daryl could only watch in defeat as Carol completely disappeared from his sight.

* * *

**So...what do you all think? I would love to hear from you all!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait! :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Part Seven**

Daryl ran frantic and angry hands through his hair and couldn't sit still. Where the fuck was Merle? He couldn't go after the men who had taken Carol, lest they kill her and the only thing that would ensure her safety was for Merle to pay off his debt.

He was going to fucking _kill_ Merle! All this time, he had thought his older brother had wanted to move to New York to expand his business when in reality is was because he was running from the lunatic Phillip Blake. Of course, Daryl was the one to suffer for his brother's mistakes. Like always. This time, he didn't know if he'd ever forgive Merle, though. Because even if they saved Carol, Daryl knew there would be no way she would want to be with him anymore. Not with all this crazy shit she was going through because of him.

Just thinking about Carol out there with men who intended to hurt her made him even angrier and with a strength he didn't know he had, he punched a hole through the wall by the door. Merle could pay for the fucking damage.

After this, he was gone. He didn't know where he'd go but he was going to get the hell out of New York. Despite being there for a short period, it held many memories, which would turn into painful memories when Carol would leave him. Maybe he'd move back to Georgia, somewhere familiar, and spend the rest of his miserable life there. Alone.

God, he was going to miss the hell out of Carol. Daryl had never felt anything like how he felt towards her and even now, he felt like there was a giant hole in his chest because she wasn't _there_ with him. He'd remember scoffing at those who would talk about falling in love at first sight, thinking that there was no such thing, but here he was in love with a woman he had just met the day before at a park.

Just then, the door opened and Merle stepped through, a huge grin on his face and a bag of takeout in his hands. "Hope you all are hungry. 'specially since ya'll burned all those calories, earlier." However, he didn't get very far into the apartment before Daryl slugged him hard in the face and he fell to the floor. The takeout they'd ordered went flying and spilled all over the ground, but neither Dixon brother took any notice to it.

"What the fuck?!" Merle yelled, rubbing his now swelling jaw. "Jus' cuz you finally got yourself a woman, doesn't mean you can jus' go around punchin' the shit out of me!"

Daryl looked like he was about to hit Merle, again. "Ain't got no woman anymore."

"Aw, did you all have a fight." Merle stood to his feet and smirked. "Did little Miss Carol realize she didn't fuck the better Dixon, after all?" The smirk wore off quickly when Daryl reached for his vest and slammed him up against the wall. Right next to the hole Daryl had punched in it earlier. "Damn, must have been some fight."

Daryl's grip on him tightened. "Weren't no fight. Some men came and took her. Held a gun to her head and took her from me." He had never been so angry in his life. "The man's name was Phillip Blake. Sound familiar?"

All the blood drained from Merle's face. "No," he muttered. Daryl released him and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah. He knocked on the door like he was some kind of visitor and snatched Carol up. Told me that if you don't pay off your debt in a week, he'll kill her." His older brother was oddly silent and that worried Daryl even more. "Come on," he said and grabbed Merle's arm. "Let's go."

"I don't got it."

"What?" Daryl whirled around and snarled.

"I ain't got the money. Sure, I have a few hundred on me, now, but that's nowhere near the amount I owe the fucker. Why the hell did you think I moved us this far away from Georgia."

All the fight and anger left Daryl, then, and was soon replaced with sorrow. "Shit, Merle." He leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. "He's goin' to kill her." Tears pricked at his eyes and he covered his face with his hands. He should have never walked over to her bench, yesterday. Should have just left her alone.

**~C-D~**

Carol whimpered when Phillip ran a hand down her cheek. Together they sat in the back of a black Lexus that had tinted windows and with the grimy looking man from before as their driver. Instead of flying back to Georgia, Blake had decided they'd take the 'scenic' route back.

"So soft," Phillip said and traced a finger over Carol's pink lips. "I can see why the little Dixon is smitten with you."

"Can you please stop touching me?" Carol hated how weak her voice sounded. This wasn't a time to show weakness. This man needed to know that she wasn't a woman to mess with. However, how could she show that when he'd pressed a gun to her head and forced her in the car?

"Oh, honey, you better get use to it." With that, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her body close to his. "Now, this is going to be a long ride, so I suggest you get comfortable, dear." Carol knew there was no way she'd get comfortable with this man being so close. She'd only be comfortable when she was finally back in Daryl's arms.

**~C-D~**

The two brothers sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Daryl looked so defeated and Merle had never felt so guilty in all his life. Carol had been perfect for his brother; he could tell that within the first few minutes of meeting her and Merle knew that Daryl didn't have very many good things in his life. Their pa had seen to that early on.

"Listen, Daryl-"

"Shut up," Daryl growled. "Don't ever want to hear your voice, again." He got up to walk away, but Merle grabbed him firmly by the arm and turned him around.

"Listen, here, bro. We ain't givin' up that easily. She's your woman, Daryl, and we're goin' to fight for her."

"With what?" He sounded so defeated. "We show up without his money, he'll kill her. We don't show up at all and he'll still kill her. There's no way we're goin' to win this."

"So, you're jus' goin' to give up?"

"What the _hell_ are we goin' to do?" Daryl roared. "There ain't no way of winnin' this and I promised I wouldn't let anythin' to happen to her. Didn't think I'd have to protect her from my own brother and his stupid ass decisions." He spat.

Merle raised his hands in a placating manner. "Hold up, baby bro."

"No, you hold up!" Daryl stabbed a finger in Merle's face. "You couldn't keep your nose clean for five fuckin' seconds and look at what's happened! You owe some psychopath a shit ton of money and now, he has Carol! Once again, I'm the one who has to pay for your stupid ass."

"Daryl." Merle reached for his brother but Daryl slapped his hand away.

"Don't fuckin' touch me," he hissed.

"Listen, I'll get the money or try to, anyway," Merle started talking in a tone he hoped would placate his younger brother. "I have some people here that owe me a bit of money. I'll call 'em up to collect and then we'll go and get your girl."

"And if we don't get enough money?" Daryl's voice was so soft. Defeated.

"We'll still go after her." This time Daryl allowed his brother to place a hand on his shoulder. "We ain't goin' to leave her with that crazy fucker. I promise."

Daryl knew better than to trust his brother's word. Merle had let him down too many times in the past to count, but this was Carol and he knew that he was going to need all the help he could get to get her back.

"Fine," he said. "Go get that money and we're leavin' as soon as you get back. Best be fuckin' quick, too." The longer they stood around here with their thumbs up their asses, the longer Carol had to be with fucking Phillip Blake and there was no telling what the man was doing to her now.

**~C-D~**

**An Hour After The Kidnapping**

Phillip's arm remained around her shoulders and it felt like a ton of bricks. Carol didn't want this man touching any part of her. This man was sick and part of her wouldn't mind if Daryl or Merle were to kill him just so that he wouldn't pull this stunt on any other unsuspecting innocents.

"I hope Dixon gets me my money," Phillip spoke in a smooth, even voice. "I'd hate to have to kill a pretty thing such as yourself." His hand curled on her shoulder and his thumb stroked her cheek. Carol tried to jerk away but couldn't move far. She was smashed between the door and Blake.

"Then, don't." Carol was surprised to find her voice.

"Hmm, you don't like my that company that much, then?" He scooted even closer, which she hadn't thought was possible. The stroking of his thumb stopped, though. "Oh," he shifted to slide a hand down her leg and pulled something out of her pocket. "What is this?" It was her cell phone.

Carol's eyes widened. She had forgotten that she had the device on her person.

Phillip turned to her with a smile that she could only describe as evil. "Would you like to call your dear boyfriend, Daryl?" She searched his face, hoping to see his true intent but couldn't decipher anything in the dead blue of his eyes, so she nodded.

"Sorry, honey." He moved to place the phone in his pocket but Carol lunged for it.

"Wait!" She cried. Her hand circled around his wrist and she forgot for a moment how much she didn't want to touch him. Ever. "You- You said that Merle owed you lots of money, right? Well, I-I have some money at my apartment. If you let me call Daryl, then he could get it and that would help you get what you are owed."

Blake eyed her for a moment before grinning and handing her the phone. "Even though, I'm a little upset that you would like to leave my company so soon, I really do want my money." He leaned back in his seat and thankfully gave her some space. "You have five minutes."

**~C-D~**

Daryl hadn't been able to sit or stand still in the hour since Merle had left to collect the money he was owed. Most of his nails had been gnawed to the quick and he was almost positive he would soon run a whole in the carpet between the living room and kitchen. The waiting was killing him. They needed to get on the road _now._

When his phone started to ring, he nearly vaulted across the room and grabbed it from the table beside the couch. The number being shown had him nearly dropping the device before answered.

"Hello! Carol? Fuck, are you okay? Jesus. Tell me you're okay." Both hands clutched the phone to his ear and he spoke frantically, knowing that he was nearing on hysteria.

"I'm fine, Daryl." Her soft voice did wonders to his aching chest. "I don't have long to talk, though."

"Tell that fucker, I'm going to kill him!" He growled.

"Daryl, _please_. Just listen to me, all right?" He could hear Carol take a deep breath before she continued. "You need to go to my apartment and grab the piggy bank labeled 'Art School', okay? Smash it and take everything inside. Give all of it to Merle. I know it's not everything he owes, but it'll help."

"But that's for your college. I can't take that from you, Carol. You told me how much you wanted to go to art school."

"But I want to be with you more and if it helps to get me out of here, then take it. Take all of it. Every last penny."

"Carol..." A large lump formed in his throat and he willed the tears away. This woman was going to lose the one thing she dreamed about doing for so long because of him. If only they hadn't met...

"Daryl, it's okay. I can always raise the money, again." There was a forced cheerfulness in her voice and he knew she was trying to make him feel better. To feel less guilty. It wasn't working, though.

"Yeah, maybe in another five years. Carol-"

"Listen, Daryl, it's okay. Really. Take it and get me out of here."

"Fine. I'll do it." Finally, he agreed and hated himself for it.

"Thank you. I have to go, but I'll see you soon." She paused. "Right?"

"You're damn right." He said with a fierce determination. Then, his voice grew soft once more. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Then, the line went dead.

Daryl wanted to hurl his phone at the wall in anger. Last night and this morning had been so perfect. He should have known that it wasn't going to last.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter and let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
